


【索香】忌妒之心

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆自认为是个挺忠心的人。就整体而言，他是草帽海贼团忠诚的船员兼剑士。索隆抬起头，正好看见路飞把自己朝山治射过去，伸长的四肢全部环绕在山治的身上。山治刚刚从厨房里出来，手上端着一整盘看起来很华丽的饮料，他尽可能把手伸长，远离路飞的魔爪，路飞便靠过去，脸颊压在一起，嘴唇几乎要碰到彼此……索隆很认真的在考虑叛变。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 30





	【索香】忌妒之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [green with envy blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557749) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



索隆自认为是个挺忠心的人。

他信任也相信路飞。他愿意和他的伙伴们一起跟随路飞到世界尽头，就算路飞是个勇敢又乱来的笨蛋，因为他是 **他们的** 笨蛋。他的确曾经说过，要是路飞阻碍了索隆的梦想，就会把他砍了，但就连索隆都开始在重新考虑这个宣言了，毕竟那是在他还不清楚路飞是个什么样的人之前立下的。就整体而言，他是草帽海贼团忠诚的船员兼剑士。

索隆抬起头，正好看见路飞把自己朝山治射过去，伸长的四肢全部环绕在山治的身上。山治刚刚从厨房里出来，手上端着一整盘看起来很华丽的饮料──不用怀疑一定是给女生们的──他尽可能把手伸长，远离路飞的魔爪，路飞便越过他的肩膀靠过去，两人的脸颊压在一起，嘴唇几乎要碰到彼此……

索隆很认真的在考虑叛变。

***

「山治…」路飞哀号。「吃的……」

「你一个小时前才吃过午餐。」山治叹着气指出。他活动肩膀，试着把路飞从背上弄下去，但路飞收紧了在他肩膀上的怀抱。他伸出一条腿，环住山治的屁股，现在他看起来更像一个活生生、会呼吸、吵闹、又死黏在山治背上的背包。

「好嘛，山治…」路飞把脸贴上山治的左肩膀。「我要肉……」

从甲板上看着他们，索隆突然有股冲动想把某个人扔下海。路飞吧，管他是不是船长。或山治。或他自己。

倒不是说索隆认为山治对路飞有那种兴趣。路飞是他们的船长，这段时间以来，他也变成了所有人收养的弟弟，总是很白痴但偶尔又会做出有深度到吓人的决定。他们全都像爱家人那样爱他，所以索隆可不能，你懂的。

吃醋。

啧。 **想得美。**

「好啦，你这臭橡胶。」山治终于默许了，大部分的人跟路飞互动后都会。「从我身上下来我才能帮你弄吃的。」

路飞举起双手欢呼。「你最棒了，山治。」

山治摇摇头，脸上出现宠溺的笑容，像是他无奈的觉得路飞的行为很可爱，索隆才 **不** 希望山治觉得 **自己** 可爱，他妈的不可能，所以索隆不会，你懂的。

吃醋。

**想得美。**

***

他们在一座岛靠岸了，索隆正在不是很隐密的寻找山治。

他们的这个… **东西** 还很新。他们还没机会跟船员说，因为从空岛逃跑得太仓促了，现在索隆不是很确定要 **怎么** 跟他们说。他并不认为他们打算隐瞒他们的关系，但山治一直都是比较复杂，比较情绪化的那个。索隆让他做决定；他不在乎别人对他们关系的看法是什么。如果山治想要他──厨子也承认了──那对他来说就足够了。

他发现山治跟娜美和路飞在一起，在他能出声喊他之前，他就听见娜美说：「别让路飞离开你的视线，知道吗？」

山治给了她一个荒唐的敬礼，外加一声：「当然啦，娜美桑！」

那么，今天就不会有跟山治独处的时间了。随便吧。索隆并不是个黏人的恋人，也并不是很想执行那些麻烦的事情，像是 **约会** ──那是山治的领域。他可以明天再找厨子…相处。做事。他才没有计划这个 **非约会** 好几天呢。

山治抓起路飞的手。「你要跟我走。」

索隆的视线来到山治的手。

索隆并不认为自己在乎交往关系中肉麻的部分，像是在公共场合抱在一起或接吻。他曾经在一座冬岛上看见一对情侣共享一条围巾，他无法想像自己会跟山治那样做。要是他建议的话，山治大概会用那条围巾把他勒死。

路飞试着把手抽走，但山治捏得更用力。

索隆不在乎，但 **该死的，索隆还从来没握过山治的手啊。**

他们接吻过一次，在空岛的营火宴会之后，但他们还没有机会探讨更进一步。倒不是说索隆希望山治突然改变，变得跟他过分亲热，但他看着山治的手握着路飞，他的胸口出现了某种东西，他想要。天啊，他 **想要** 。

山治几乎是用拖的把路飞带离梅利，索隆突然觉得自己的双手好冷，好冷。

***

「索隆在耍笨。」路飞用这句话代替打招呼，他倒挂在娜美的橘子树上，一只手压着帽子。今天由他们守船，也就是说这本来应该是索隆的午睡时间。 **应该** 要是的。索隆眨眨眼醒过来，从下面对他瞇起眼。「我才不要被 **你** 这么说。」

「但索隆真的 **很** 笨。」路飞坚持，来回晃动。索隆有点想把他踹下来。「比平常还笨。」

索隆闭上眼睛，试着再回去睡，但如果路飞下定决心要做什么，是没有人能阻止他的。所以当他听见路飞在他面前落地后，他叹了口气，问：「你在说什么？」

那个问题用的语气比他打算的要凶，他因为自己的烦躁有点罪恶感，因为路飞又没有想把山治从索隆身边抢走。山治不属于 **任何人** 。路飞就只是路飞，山治就是山治，索隆才是那个怪怪的家伙。

还好，路飞没有被冒犯，他只是歪起头。「你在生气。」他指出。

「我没生气。」他马上否认，但路飞就只是 **看着** 他，索隆耸耸肩。「好吧，也许，有点吧。但不是生你的气。」他赶快补充。

「你是在生自己的气。」路飞猜测。

似乎就是这样，如果索隆仔细思考的话。他在生自己的气，因为他生了路飞的气，因为他什么也没做，因为他思考过度。因为他──操， **吃醋了** 。「是啊。」他同意。

「你是什么，索隆？」路飞突如其来的问。

索隆困惑的皱起眉。他跟路飞之间的对话通常都很顺，但有时候路飞会有那种 **时刻** ，索隆就完全读不懂他。「什么？」

「你是英雄吗？」路飞问。「因为英雄会得到好东西，像是肉和酒和金子，但他们必须跟其他人分享这些好东西，再因为自己必须当好人而生气。」

这句话非常的 **路飞** ，直接又简单，索隆皱起眉。他 **的确** 是在耍笨。「不，船长。」他回答，脸上渐渐出现一抹笑容。「我是个海贼。」

「那你知道海贼会做什么吗，索隆？」路飞也露出微笑。「他们为得到自己想要的去战斗。要是你忘了这点那就太笨了。」

索隆挺起背，站了起来，目光已经盯着厨房了。他在经过路飞身边时友好的拍了他的头一下。「我不会再让你叫我笨了，听到没有？」

路飞大笑，索隆往山治的方向前进。

***

索隆走进来时，山治正脱围裙脱倒一半，他没费心等山治脱完就从后面抱住他，把脸埋进肩胛骨中间。

山治因为他的触碰僵了一下，但在发现是谁后就放松了下来。他让围裙落到地板上，任其在脚边堆成一团，一边用手梳过索隆的头发。「怎么了，绿藻头？某人饿了吗？」

索隆让山治的嗓音冲刷过他，他体内充满了温暖。「我可以这么做。」他说，比起问句更像是宣言。

山治似乎花了一下才搞清楚索隆在想什么，但他们一直都很有默契，不需要说一个字也能明白对方，没有多久山治就回答：「对。」他往后靠，头枕在索隆的肩膀上。「对，你可以这么做。」

索隆回想着过去这几天，当他看见山治跟别人太靠近时，喉咙会出现的灼烧。他决定要改成：「 **只有** 我可以这么做。 **」**

这次比较像问句──因为山治跟他是平等的，他就跟索隆一样有权利发言，他们会在中间帮彼此补完。总是如此。

这句话让他赢得了山治的笑，这笑声轻柔、无忧无虑、又罕见，索隆觉得心脏好像要冲出胸腔了。「对。」山治说，接着又补充，因为山治当然早就把他看透了，很清楚他在想什么。「我会在路飞变得黏人之前就早早帮他把食物准备好的。」

「很好。」他露出微笑，靠过去讨了一个深吻，因为，他也可以这么做。


End file.
